Nothing Like A First Impression
by lovelies96
Summary: Quinn's the head cheerleader. Rachel is the new girl at school. Quinn can't get enough from the moment she sets eyes on her. I really cannot write summaries. possible M chapters in future. LOVE FABERRY! please review and tell me how i can improve x
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn Fabray; Head cheerleader and most popular girl at William McKinley High School. Nothing could melt her ice queen façade. At least that's what she thought, until the new girl showed up. **

**Her name? Rachel Berry. Her long, chestnut brown hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. Quinn felt like she could run her hands through it all day. Rachel's skin was tanned to perfection, without a single blemish. Her teeth dazzlingly white and perfectly straight. Although she wore sweaters with animals on them and shoes which were more commonly worn by elderly women, she dressed in skirts that were dangerously short. Every time she walked by, Quinn had to physically restrain herself from looking up Rachel's skirt, as it swished to reveal a bit more flesh than was strictly necessary for school.**

**The first time Quinn set eyes on the girl she had come to regard as a goddess was in first period of their first day back at school after summer vacation. She had been sitting at her desk scribbling in her notebook, waiting for the lesson to start when she heard Miss Holiday clear her throat and address the class, "Hello class, welcome back."**

"**Hello Miss Holiday," everyone said this as if it were a chore.**

"**Well while I can see you are all very excited to be back, I would like to introduce you to some one. This is Rachel." Miss Holiday stepped aside to reveal the most beautiful creature Quinn had ever laid eyes upon. Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she swears she felt her heart skip a beat. All sounds were blocked out except the angels that Quinn could hear singing in her head. Then Rachel's eyes locked on Quinn's and she felt her face redden before dropping her gaze back to her notebook to avoid getting lost in the deep brown eyes that were like endless tunnels. "… Who would like to be Rachel's tour guide for her first week or so here?" Quinn's hand shot up before she could fully comprehend what she was being asked to do. "Ah, Quinn, perfect. Rachel this is Quinn," Rachel waved at her shyly, "She will be your tour guide. Go and have a seat in the empty desk next to her, ok?" Rachel nodded and made her way to the second back row and down into the only free seat in the whole class. **

"**Hi. I'm Rachel, but you already knew that," she stuck her hand out for Quinn to shake with a soft but confident smile. Quinn reached for her hand a little bit too quickly and just ended up knocking it away.**

"**Oh, sorry, my bad," finally getting a grip on Rachel's hand, she shook it gently, resisting the urge to bring her knuckles to her lips and kiss them. "Quinn. Nice to meet you."**

"**You too." Rachel took her bottom lip in between her teeth for just a second and Quinn thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. **

"**So your new here?"**

"**Yeah. We just moved here from New York."**

"**Really?" the shock evident in Quinn's voice. "If I lived in New York I would not be moving to a tiny little town in Ohio."**

"**Believe me, I didn't want to, but my dads decided they would rather me spend my teenage years 'in a small respectable place than the mean streets of New York City!'" A light giggle escaped Quinn's lips as she listened to Rachel trying to impersonate her father. Wait! Did she just say she had two dads?**

"**You have two dads?" she wasn't bothered by it at all, just curious.**

"**Yeah. They desperately wanted a child but had no luck with adoption so they hired some one to be their surrogate and the rest is history." Quinn couldn't help the second giggle that escaped her lips at Rachel's explanation of her being. "They're pretty much just like any other couple but the arguments are always over who looks better wearing the pink tie." This time Quinn burst into laughter and then quickly covered her mouth when she realized how loud she had been.**

"**I'm glad to see you being friendly with the new girl Quinn, but could you maybe focus on the class and leave socializing till later?" Miss Holiday wasn't mad but Quinn knew not to disobey her.**

"**Yes Miss Holiday."**

"**Good. Now back to Shakespeare…" Miss Holiday's droned into the background as Quinn turned to see Rachel silently giggling. **_**I made her laugh! **_**A grin spread across her face but she turned to the front, just incase she got into any more trouble. Moments later a note landed on Quinn's desk. She turned to look at Rachel who just gave her a shy smile and nodded towards the note. **

_Walk me to my next class and we can laugh as much as we like?_

_Rachel x_

**How could Quinn refuse when the most amazingly beautiful girl she had ever seen was offering her a chance to be near her? Well she couldn't, that's how.**

_You got it! What class are you in?_

_Quinn x_

_Spanish with Mr. Schuester. You?_

_R x_

**A grin threatened to split Quinn's face in two.**

_Same. Looks like your stuck with me!_

_Q x_

_Fine by me _

_R x_

**When Quinn turned to look at Rachel again her stomach did back flips as she seen the flirtatious look she was being given. **_**She can't be flirting with me, can she? **_**Quinn decided to be an optimist for once and believe that she was. With that decision made her face turned bright red and felt like it had caught fire. A giggle escaped the brunettes lips, just loud enough for Quinn to hear. **_**This is going to be the best first day ever!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you soooooo much to every one who reviewed/added to their favourites/added to their alerts. I really do appreciate you taken the time to read my story. I've taken your advice on board and will do my best to make my story better without actually changing it too much. Sorry for any mistakes that were made last chapter I forgot to proof read it due to the fact that it was about 1.30 am. **

The bell rang for lunch on the first day back. So far Quinn's day had been great (mostly due to the fact that the new girl, Rachel, who Quinn thought was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen, was in almost all her classes). Everyone, including the teachers, were still catching up on sleep that they had missed out on during summer vacation, so none of her classes had been too stressful. As Quinn and Rachel walked towards the cafeteria for lunch, Quinn heard someone calling her name from behind them.

"Quinn! Hey, wait up!" Brittany's cheerful voice floated down the hallway. Quinn giggled softly as she seen Brittany skipping towards them dragging a less-than-enthusiastic Santana behind. "Hey. Who's your friend?" Brittany asked as she finally stopped in front of them.

"Oh, guys this is Rachel. It's her first day. Rachel these are my friends Brittany and Santana," Quinn spoke to Rachel gesturing to each of her friends as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you both," said Rachel sticking out her hand for one of them to shake. Brittany took Rachel's hand in hers and shook it gently. Santana just stared at the girls hand as if she would rather stick pins in her eyes than shake it.

"OUCH!" Santana exclaimed as Brittany stuck her elbow in her ribs.

"Be nice." With that Santana reluctantly shook Rachel's hand once then snatched back her own and linked pinkies with Brittany. This didn't go unnoticed by Rachel who just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you gots a problem with me holding my girlfriends pinky?" Santana hissed through her teeth. Rachel's eyes shot up to meet Santana's.

"Oh, God no! I have two gay dads."

"Good for you. What do you want, a medal?" Quinn swiftly stepped in between the two.

"Ok guys, lets just go get some lunch. Okay?"

"Whatever," Santana grumbled as she pushed passed Quinn and Rachel, dragging Brittany by her pinky. Rachel turned to Quinn with the same questioning eyebrow that had been in place moments before. It wasn't one of disgust or shock, just pure curiosity.

"She doesn't do well with strangers. She'll warm up to you." Quinn gave Rachel a reassuring smile while silently praying to God that what she just said was true.

**Xoxoxoxox**

After a very tense lunch, with Santana scowling across the table at Rachel and everyone else trying to ignore it, they all headed off to their classes. Since Quinn and Rachel were in the same AP math class they walked together.

"So," Rachel said after a moment of silence. "Brittany and Santana are gay?"

"Well they don't like to put labels on it but they have been totally in love with each other since like third grade so, I guess you could just say that they are definitely gay for each other." Quinn turned to Rachel to see if her explanation was satisfactory.

"That's really cool that they found love in this world."

"Yeah. So what about you? Any one special back in the Big Apple?"

"No. I don't really date. You?"

"No. I mean I have in the past, but now I'm just really trying to figure out who I am without the stress of trying to figure out someone else too."

"Sounds good. Let me know when you find out who you are."

"Obviously. I'll need to make sure people still like me incase the real me turns out to be a real bitch!" Quinn had a playful smile on her face.

"I've got a feeling I'll still like you. Even if you do turn out to be a bitch." Quinn felt her cheeks go red. She looked to the ground and watched her feet as she walked.

"Um, we, uh. We better get to class. Before we're, uh. Before we're late." Quinn felt like a complete dork, stuttering the whole way through her sentence. If she wasn't mistaken she swore she saw a small smile creep its way onto Rachel's face before she picked up her pace to get to class on time. Rachel's face burst into a full on grin as she walked/jogged to catch up with Quinn.

**xoxoxoxox**

During math Quinn couldn't concentrate on anything her teacher was telling her. She was Quinn Fabray, HBIC of McKinley high, and she was weak at the sight of the new girl. How could this be happening? She was always in control but, when she was with Rachel, she felt the need to have control just disappear. Rachel had all the control and it made Quinn slightly uncomfortable to know that there was nothing she could do about it. She just looked into those deep, chocolaty brown eyes and melted. _No! I'm Quinn Fucking Fabray! I'm in control! _Even as she thought this she knew it wasn't true. At least not where Rachel was concerned. She turned to her left to look at the girl in question. She was furiously writing down notes on what the teacher was talking about. Her tongue stuck out of her lips slightly. _That's so cute. _Quinn whipped her head back to the front, just incase Rachel had read her mind at that exact moment. _No. She is note cute. She's just the new girl. The new girl who takes notes and talks really sweetly and wears skirts so short you can see just about everything…_ Quinn's eyes grew to be as large as dinner plates when that thought ran through her head. She put her head on her desk and tried to rid the thoughts of Rachel and her skirts from her mind.

"Miss Fabray are you feeling alright?" Quinn's head shot up from her desk.

"Oh, ye….." she was about to reply _yes I'm fine, sir _when a thought struck her. If she said she was feeling ill she could get away from Rachel and have a chance to clear her head properly. "Actually, I am feeling a little bit sick. Can I go have a lie down in the nurses office?"

"Yes, of course. Off you go." She stood and grabbed her cheerios jacket and bag from the back of her chair. Turning to Rachel she mouthed a quick _see you later _and walked to the front of the class. "Fell better soon Miss Fabray," her teacher said with a kind smile as she passed him. She gave him a small smile in return then exited the classroom. When she got out the door she headed straight for her locker. Once Quinn had shoved her bag in after getting her combination wrong three times, she turned her back to lean against her locker and slowly slid down until she was sitting with one thigh pulled up to touch her chest and the other leg outstretched in front of her. _I do not have a crush on Rachel. _At the mere thought of her name Quinn's heart rate sped up, betraying the lie she had just told herself. _Oh my god! How can this be happening? _Quinn decided she really would go and lie down in the nurses office because all this stuff with Rachel was giving her a migraine.

**Xoxoxoxox**

Quinn opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred due to the nap she had just woken up from. She could make out the faint shape of a person standing a few feet away from her.

"How's your head?" That voice sounded familiar. Quinn blinked her eyes rapidly to get rid of the blurriness while rising to a sitting position. Her jaw hit the floor as her eyes cam into focus. Standing in front of her, in a red and white nurses outfit that clung to her body like a second skin and stopped just below the bottom of her ass , was none other that Rachel Berry. Quinn just stared at her. "Are you ok?"

Quinn continued staring, unable to form a coherent thought. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Rachel let a smirk spread across her face before puckering up and walking towards Quinn…..

Quinn shot up in the small hospital bed in the nurses office. She was covered in a layer of sweat and her breathing came in quick pants. _What the hell just happened? _Quinn looked around for any sign of the beautiful brunette. She was no where to be seen. _Oh thank God. It was just a dream. _Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. _Wait! Why am I dreaming about Rachel wanting to kiss me? _The color drained from Quinn's face. At that moment the nurse walked in.

"You look very pale, dear. Are you alright?"

"Um, no," Quinn spoke hurriedly and never looked at the older woman. "Could you please call my mom to come pick me up? I really don't feel well."

"Of course, dear. I'll be right back" _What the hell is going on with me? I need to go to church right now!_

**Xoxoxoxox**

As soon as Quinn's mother arrived at the school Quinn was begging her to take her to church, claiming she felt bad for missing mass on Sunday to go last-minute-back-to-school shopping with Santana and Brittany. Her mother of course agreed. She raised Quinn to be a good Christian girl after all.

When they got there Quinn told her mom to wait in the car, she would just be a minute. As she entered the grand church that was so familiar to her she headed straight to confession. When she sat down she heard an old mans gravely voice, " What is it , child?" Quinn took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned…"

**So what do you think? I hope you like it, I'm really trying to right a half decent story for you. Please review so that I know that there is someone reading this and I'm not writing for nothing!****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter. Also, there weren't a lot of reviews on the last chapter so if there is anyone actually reading this please review so that I know I'm not just writing for myself.****J**

**This chapter picks up exactly where the last one stopped.**

"What is it that you have done?" the father asked.

"Well met someone today and whenever I look into their eyes I feel like I could get lost. And when they laugh it's like angels are singing its so amazing," Quinn couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Child, that doesn't sound like a sin. It sounds to me like you're falling in love."

"NO!" Quinn immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry its just… this person… I can't fall in love with… this person is a girl." She looked down at her fingers and played with the hem of her cheerios skirt.

"Love is love, child. God loves all his children," there was nothing but honesty in the fathers voice.

"But I thought that being gay was against God. I thought I would burn in hell for all eternity for my horrible sin against nature," Quinn was confused. She had been taught that being gay could only get you a one way ticket to the devil's playground.

"No. If this is how you were born then this is how you were meant to be, this is how God made you. As long as you are happy and live your life honestly and without major sin you can be accepted into heaven, into God's arms," the father's calm voice reassured Quinn that what he was saying was true, without a doubt.

"Thank you father. Thank you so much." The grin returned to her face as she stood to leave.

"Don't thank me child, thank God.. He is the one who will accept you for who you are not who you love."

Quinn walked back to her mom's car with her grin firmly in place.

"Everything okay honey?" Quinn's mom asked.

"Yes mom. Everything is just perfect."

"Good. Now let's get home I've got to get dinner on." Her mom shifted the car into gear and drove them home.

Xoxoxoxox

After dinner Quinn lay on her bed, not able to move due to all the food she just ate. Her eyes were closed and her hand subconsciously stroking her full-to-bursting stomach. A loud ping from her laptop made her eyes snap open. Groaning, she got up from her bed and walked over to her desk where her laptop sat open.

She moved her finger across the mouse pad to light up the screen. Up popped Quinn's face book page. _One friend request. _Quinn moved the curser over the icon and clicked. A smile broke across Quinn's face as she saw who was requesting her facebook-friendship. _Rachel Barbara Berry. _She immediately clicked confirm and then clicked the link to Rachel's page.

Rachel's profile picture was one of her and (Quinn assumed) her two dads. She was wearing an outfit very similar to the one she had on today, sweater with an animal on it, SHORT skirt and penny loafers. Her hair fell in loose curls around her face and down her shoulders. A huge, toothy smile was plastered across her face. This made Quinn smile and then blush, even though she was alone in her bedroom. She clicked _info._ Scrolling down Quinn could see that Rachel was very interested in musicals. In her bio it said her life's ambition was to become the biggest Broadway star in history ('except Barbara of course'). Listed under her favorite music was 'any song from any musical'. Her hobbies are singing, dancing and 'being a star'. Quinn couldn't help getting butterflies when she saw that Rachel's relationship status read single. She also couldn't help the rush or pure excitement and disbelief as she read _Interested in: Women. _

Quinn had t_o_ pick her jaw up off her keyboard when she read that. _Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!_ Just then a pop alerted her that someone was trying to talk to her on chat. _Rachel!_ Quinn's hand shook as she slowly moved the curser over to the tab with Rachel's name on it and clicked.

_Hey__J__ ~R_

Quinn nervously typed back a quick reply.

_Hey__J__ ~Q_

_What you doing? ~R_

_Nothing, just finished with dinner. You? ~Q_

_Yeah, me too. You got any plans for tonight? ~R_

_Nope. Maybe do some homework. What about you? ~Q_

_Perks of being the new girl and having no idea what's going on in any of my classes: no homework! :D ~R_

_You're lucky! ~Q_

_So… You maybe want to skip the homework for now and give me tour of Lima? ~R_

It felt like the butterflies in Quinn's stomach were trying to break free through her belly button. Her palms got sweaty. She wanted to be with Rachel as much as she could but her mom would kill her if she didn't do her homework. _I guess I'm not sleeping tonight._ Quinn knew from the beginning Rachel would win.

_Sure __J__ You want me to come pick you up? ~Q_

_That would be great. My car hasn't arrived from New York yet. ~R_

_Give me directions and I'll be over straight away. ~Q_

_Give me your number and I'll text them to you? ~R_

One side of Quinn's mouth quirked up into a lopsided smile. She quickly sent Rachel her number, logged out of facebook and headed downstairs.

"I'm going to meet a friend. I'll be back later." As Quinn grabbed her keys from the table in the living room she heard her mom walking in from the kitchen.

"Don't be too long honey, you have homework to do."

"I know mom. I'll be back before ten."

"Okay. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too mom." Quinn placed a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and left through the front door. _Calm down, Quinn. This is not a date. Your just being helpful by showing the new girl around town. _Quinn hated lying, even to herself. _I am so screwed._

Xoxoxoxox

It was a short drive to Rachel's house. It was only a few blocks away, within walking distance really.

Now Quinn was sitting with white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. Why was she this nervous? It wasn't as if she liked Rachel or anything. _Who am I kidding? _Quinn found this girl so amazing and she had only known her for half a day.

Quinn was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of Rachel's front door closing. She looked up to see the beautiful brunette walking towards her. Rachel had changed into skinny jeans that looked as if they had been painted onto her legs. She wore a simple low cut tank top that was skin tight. Quinn felt her jaw slacken as Rachel got closer. Her gorgeous chestnut brown locks bounced on her shoulders as she walked. Quinn didn't realize she was as close to the car until Rachel leaned in the open window and closed Quinn's mouth with two fingers below her chin. Electricity surged through her skin where Rachel had touched her.

Seconds later Rachel was sat in the passengers seat of the car smirking at Quinn. Quinn could feel the heat rising up her neck, onto her cheeks and to the very tips of her ears. She busied herself with putting the car into gear and starting to back out of the driveway.

"So… Where do you want to go?" Quinn kept her eyes glued to the road.

"I was thinking we could check out the mall. Or if you'd prefer we could go for something to eat or the movies?" There was a slight trace of hope in Rachel's voice.

"The mall is good," Quinn replied almost too quickly. "Um… I need something new to wear anyway."

"Yeah? What's the occasion? Birthday party? Date?" Quinn saw Rachel's smile fall just a tiny bit from the corner of her eye.

"No, definitely not a date. My friend Puck is having a back-to-school party this Saturday."

"You guys celebrate going back to school?" the shock was evident in both Rachel's face and voice. Quinn couldn't help laughing.

"No. It's just an excuse for Puck to throw a party. Oh, do you wanna come?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't know any one."

"You know me. And Brittany and Santana. I can introduce you Puck a some of the other guys tomorrow if you want?"

"That would be really nice. Thank you Quinn."

"No problem."

Rachel reached over and patted Quinn's knee… and didn't move her hand away. _Oh my god! What is she doing?_ Quinn's heart started to race. She was sure it could be heard throughout the whole car. Rachel started to rub small circles on Quinn's thigh with her thumb. Quinn felt a surge of pleasure run through her entire body and settle between her legs. _SHIT!_

Pulling into the parking lot of the mall Quinn found the nearest parking space and almost took out a woman with a stroller trying to get into. After quickly making sure the hand brake was on, Quinn leapt from the car, leaving a baffled Rachel sitting in the passengers seat.

"Come on. We need to find two out fits before all the shops close." Rachel leapt from the car and almost ran to catch up with Quinn.

Xoxoxoxox

The full shopping trip was spent with Quinn trying to avoid any unnecessary contact with Rachel. Every now and then Quinn caught a flash of annoyance cross Rachel's face when she flinched away from her touch.

On the drive home Rachel turned to Quinn and said, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Because every time I got any where near you, you pulled away."

"You didn't do anything I promise. It's just… there's some stuff that I'm trying to deal with and I get nervous sometimes around new people."

"I make you nervous, huh?" the smirked returned full force. _Shit_.

"Um, well… your new and, you know, I wanna make a good impression. That makes me nervous."

"Sure. That's the reason." Rachel giggled and Quinn almost died at the sound. It was just so amazing. Trying desperately to steer the conversation away from herself Quinn said, "So you're gay, right?"

"Yes. Is that a problem for you?"

"Not at all. My mom and dad are really big Christians so they probably would but I am completely okay with it."

"Good. I was starting to think I would have to stop talking to you. And trust me, I really don't want to do that." Quinn shot a quick glance in Rachel's directing. All she saw was complete sincerity. As she turned back to the road a huge grin spread across her face.

This time Quinn reached across and put a hand on Rachel's knee. She wasn't as bold as Rachel had been so she pulled it away after a second.

Xoxoxoxox

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn asked hopefully through her open car window.

"Definitely," Rachel replied cheerfully leaning into the window.

"Great. I look forward to it."

"Me too. Very much." Rachel flashed Quinn a pearly white smile. With that she turned and walked to her front door. Before entering she turned around and gave Quinn a small wave.

As soon as the door was closed Quinn backed out of the driveway once again. _Yes. Tomorrow will definitely be a good day!_

Please review. Thank you to those who already have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really really sorry for the delay. My mum didn't pay the phone bill so I had no internet for a little bit. Thanks for all the alerts/favourites/reviews. Really appreciate it****J**

**Also I haven't done one of these yet so I should just say that I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this fic****J**

The rest of the week past by quite uneventfully. Rachel and Quinn spent every available moment together, much to Santana's disapproval. She still hadn't warmed to the petite brunette but Quinn knew she just needed time to get to know her, scope her out. However, Quinn was delighted to see that Rachel and Brittany got on like a house on fire. At lunch Rachel sat with Quinn, Brittany and Santana. They all laughed and joked (even Santana occasionally). Santana and Brittany would sometimes get lost in each others mouths, making Quinn and Rachel look at each other nervously from the corner of their eye and blush. _I wish that was me and you! _Quinn had lost all control of her thoughts whenever she was anywhere near Rachel.

Now it was Friday and the buzz about Pucks party had consumed the school. Every conversation was about who was going, who they were going with and who they planned to leave with. In some cases the last two were not the same.

Quinn had invited Rachel, Brittany and Santana over to her house to get ready after school. Santana was bringing some tequila to get them warmed up for the big night ahead.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and Quinn jumped up from her seat and rushed out of the room. She sent a quick text to Rachel telling her to meet her at her car and power walked through the crowds of students to the parking lot.

Xoxoxoxox

Five minutes later Quinn was leaning against the side of her car when she spotted Rachel walking towards her. She immediately stood up straighter.

"Hey," Quinn greeted warmly.

"Hey," Rachel replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Quinn stood to the side and opened the passenger side door for Rachel. "Such a gentlewoman," Rachel teased as she slipped into the car. Quinn rolled her eyes as she shut the door and walked around to the drivers side of the car, sliding I next to Rachel. She started the engine and pulled out of the lot.

Just as the got to the main road that would take them to Quinn's house, Rachel lay her hand on Quinn's knee. _Shit. Not again._ Her thumb made those gentle circles on Quinn's thigh that had driven her crazy on Monday afternoon. A small gasp escaped from Quinn's lips as Rachel's hand moved up a couple of inches towards her heated core. This didn't go unnoticed by Rachel who now wore a smug grin, her head turned towards the window so Quinn couldn't see.

_I can't take this anymore. _

"Do you, uh, wanna put on some music?" Quinn stuttered out, finding it hard to speak with Rachel's hand on her skin.

"Yeah sure." The small, soft hand was removed from Quinn's thigh and she let out a relieved sigh. _Just breath. It's gonna be okay._

Xoxoxoxoxox

Santana and Brittany arrived at Quinn's house a little over half an hour after she and Rachel did. When questioned as to why they were late Santana simply answered, "We got distracted." The blush that took over her tanned skin and the grin on Brittany's face told everyone exactly what they had been doing.

"Ew. Really? You couldn't keep it together for like 5 hours?" Quinn teased as they ascended the stairs to her room.

"When you get a girlfriend as hot as mine you come back to me with the answer to that question," Santana shot back. Quinn only held her hands up in defense and giggled softly.

When they entered Quinn's room and closed the door Santana immediately pulled out the bottle of tequila.

"Who's up for starting the party a little early?" Brittany clapped her hands together gleefully. Quinn doubted very much that this was a good idea.

"I think we should wait till lat…."

"I'm up for it," Rachel interrupted her. All eyes in the room snapped to her. Quinn gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

"Are you sure you can handle it, Thumbelina?"

"Santana, while I appreciate that you are very tough and will 'go all Lima Heights Adjacent on my ass', I could probably drink everyone of you under the table." Santana raised and eyebrow at her before letting out a snort of laughter.

"Oh, you were being serious?" Santana asked when she caught Rachel's un readable expression.

"Of course. I don't lie Santana."

"I gots to see this! Okay, Quinn where's you shot glass stash?"

"Top drawer on my dresser, underneath my underwear."

"I'll get them!" Rachel cried as she jumped up from the bed and walked to the dresser.

When she turned to walk back to the bed, shot glasses in hand, she had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay. Lets do this. What game shall we play?" Santana asked while filling the shot glasses and handing one to each of the girls.

"Never have I ever?" Rachel suggested.

"Quinn why didn't you tell me she was cool? I would have liked her a lot sooner."

"Excuse me, but I believe I have been telling you that Rachel's cool since they day she got here," Quinn retorted.

"Whatever. Lets play. Who wants to go first?"

"Oooh. Me, can I go first San? Please?" Brittany begged.

"Of course babe." Santana gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips.

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped onto the bed. Everyone else followed her, Santana settling into the pillows her side pressed up against Brittany's, Quinn and Rachel sat a foot apart at the end of the bed.

"Okay. Never have I ever… kissed a girl" Brittany and Santana threw back their heads and downed the shots. Rachel glanced at Quinn before doing the same.

"Wait. What? You've kissed a girl?" Santana was clearly shocked by this.

"Well Santana. Considering that I am a lesbian and lost my virginity to my ex girlfriend of two years I would say yes; I have most definitely kissed a girl."

"Woah. That was a major over share. All you had to say was yes."

"I thought I'd save you the trouble of asking me a few questions and just give you the information instead."

"Just so you know, I do not want to know anything about your sex life. Not now, not in the future, not even if you had unbelievably hot kinky sex with Megan fucking Fox would I want to know about it."

"Well that's good to know because I wouldn't tell you any way. Plus, Megan Fox isn't really my type."

"A hot sexy piece of ass with money isn't your type?"

"No. I prefer my women to have some depth. And I don't care about wealth, I'm not that vain."

"Well good for you. Now with that cleared up lets get back to the game."

Xoxoxoxox

The girls continued their game for about half an hour. By the time they had finished they were all a bit tipsy. They also found out a few things about each other; Santana has had sex with the entire football team and half of the cheerios, Brittany has never went to a party and not ended up with some one at the end of the night, Quinn has been down on a boy but never had someone go down on her and Rachel has only ever had sex with one person.

Now they were all ready to go. Rachel wore a tight fitting black dress with a thin, gold belt around the middle and some black stilettos. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off her surprisingly long legs (she is really short). Quinn wore the exact same dress but in red and a purple belt. She wore purple stiletto heels and her ever present gold crucifix. Quinn had legs just as amazing, if not more so, as Rachel's. Santana had on a blue dress that barely covered her ass and made her boobs look huge. Her black stiletto heels gave her an extra few inches. Brittany was dressed in a black mini skirt that looked as if it belonged to a 10 year old, and a black tank top that left a small portion of her abdomen. Again she had on a pair of stilettos, black in color. "Ready to go girls?" Quinn asked with a smile as she grabbed her car keys and purse, slinging the thin strap over her shoulder.

"Hell yeah!" all the other girls chorused. They too grabbed their bags and followed Quinn down the stairs and out the front door to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry for the long wait, exams took over my life for a few months! So to recap quickly, Rachel is the new girl and has become friends with Quinn. Rachel is an out lesbian and Quinn has a crush on her already, but she's afraid to come out even though a priest told her it was ok. They are going to a party at Puck's house and are already tipsy because they were playing drinking games with Santana and Brittany before they left Quinn's house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Okay so maybe Quinn driving them to the party after she had already been drinking wasn't the best idea, but she got them there in one piece right? Lets just say if the road had been busy they would be in the emergency room right now.

"Okay Q, next time we are so getting a taxi here. I had to hold onto Brittany for dear life all the way here," Santana slurred slightly.

"Oh please, you having your lips attached to B's the whole way here is not holding on for dear life," Rachel couldn't help but giggle at Quinn's statement.

"At least I've got my girl. I could feel the sexual tension between you two all the way from the backseat." A deep blush spread across Quinn's face.

"Just because all you think about is sex doesn't mean everyone one else is too Santana," Rachel retorted. _How can she be so calm about this?_

"Yeah right Berry. I can practically see the wet spot on Q's underwear right now." Quinn's blush became impossibly brighter. If it had been a little darker she would have been glowing in the dark.

"San, be nice." Santana turned to Brittany with an apologetic look on her face. Everyone could see she was so whipped.

"Sorry Berry, Q. I'll keep my mouth shut about your unbelievably obvious want for each other in future." It wasn't exactly an apology but it was the best they were going to get so they nodded their heads and headed towards the house.

When they entered Puck's house they were immediately greeted with music so loud the floor was vibrating, drunk teenagers all over the place and a few couples dirty dancing in the living room (the makeshift dance floor). Santana quickly pulled her girlfriend into the living room and started dancing with her (really they were just dry humping).

That left Quinn and Rachel standing awkwardly, not knowing what to say after Santana's earlier comments. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time then closed them.

"You go first," Rachel said gesturing for Quinn to continue.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink?" Quinn's voice was full of hope and anxiety.

"Sure, I would love that." Rachel let a smile grace her lips and linked her arm through Quinn's, pulling her towards the kitchen.

**Xoxoxoxox**

Two hours later and they were all extremely drunk. Santana sat on the couch with Brittany in her lap. Rachel and Quinn were dancing in the middle of the living room like little kids. They were basically just jumping around waving their arms in all directions.

"This party is soooooo fun, I'm sooooo glad I came," Rachel shouted over the heavy bass of the music. Quinn put her hand over her mouth as she began to giggle uncontrollably. Rachel stopped jumping around and gave her a confused look. Quinn had to gather herself quickly and explain.

"You said came!" Quinn burst into laughter again.

"Quinn Fabray! Did you just make a sex joke?" Rachel put her hand to her chest in mock surprise.

"Why yes I did Miss Rachel Berry. I'm not the little innocent Christian girl that everyone thinks I am." The alcohol was in full control now so Quinn thought nothing of the little wink that she gave Rachel. However, this caused Rachel's breath to catch in her throat and her pupils to dilate.

She had to swallow the lump in her throat before saying, "Well I am personally very thankful for that. I like bad girls." This time Quinn's breath caught as Rachel made a show of scanning her body from head to toe while licking her lips. The same bright blush from earlier crept back onto Quinn's face, taking over it completely. Rachel reached up and put a hand on Quinn's cheek, stroking her thumb across it. "I like your blush Quinnie. It means that I affect you the same way that you affect me."

As Rachel started to lean towards her the song changed. Quinn jumped back suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of Rachel's hand on her and the romantic song playing in the background.

"Drink?" Quinn didn't wait for a reply as she walked past Rachel and into the kitchen. The brunette was stunned at the change of pace for a second before she came to her senses and followed Quinn. Watching Quinn walk away wasn't necessarily a bad thing; she had long toned legs and a perfectly round butt that Rachel longed to squeeze. The small brunette was so entranced by Quinn's backside that she ran into the back of the blonde when she stopped at the kitchen counter. Both girls let out a small gasp at the contact. Deciding to be bold, Rachel reached up and stroked Quinn's upper arm with her fingers. _Oh my god! What is she doing?_

When she got no response from the blonde, Rachel took this as a go ahead. She put both hands on Quinn's hips and pulled her close. The taller girl let out another small gasp. As Rachel's smirk grew big she leaned in to place a soft kiss on the bare skin of Quinn's shoulder. At this Quinn turned her head to the side so that Rachel could kiss her cheek.

Before she knew it Quinn had been turned around and her back slammed into the counter. If it had been in any other circumstances she would have cried out in pain, but somehow she didn't seem to feel any. Both girls locked eyes with each other, searching for any doubt or hesitation. In both sets of eyes, there was nothing but lust. Rachel crashed her lips into Quinn's, pushing her impossibly further into the counter. Quinn actually had to bend back a little to relieve some of the pressure on her lower back. To Rachel's surprise she felt a soft, wet tongue glide across her bottom lip asking for entry. She recognized that this was a big step for Quinn and immediately granted her access. The small brunette didn't want to scare away the girl she had been crushing on since the first time she set eyes on her, so she let Quinn lead. The taller girls tongue explored every inch of Rachel's mouth slowly.

Just then they heard someone clear their throat from a couple of feet away. Rachel, without delay, jumped back and turned around. Santana stood in the door way looking at them.

"Well I see you two finally gave into your desires. Mind if me and Britt join the party?" She said this with a devious wink as Brittany arrived at her side.

"We're already at the party, silly," Brittany said in a drunken slur. Quinn pushed past them all and ran out of the house.

Rachel turned to Santana and said "Your such an ass," before running after Quinn. By the time she got to the front door Quinn was taking off down the street in her car.

**I am REALLY! Sorry that this took so long but I've been swamped with exams and just life in general. Since last time a lot has happened in my life. I came out as bisexual to everyone (when I was drunk), I fell out of love with one of my friends and I fell for my best friends little sister. **

**I really like this girl and I know she likes me too but she's scared and she has a boyfriend! What should I do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the advice, I really appreciate it. Somehow I find it easier to post my problems on the internet for complete strangers to read than actually talking to people about them. Any way I'll be sure to keep everyone posted on the progress (if there is any).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Rachel had been trying to reach Quinn all weekend. After two days of having her calls and texts ignored she was starting to get worried. Quinn was really drunk when she drove off, what if she got in an accident? What if she was lying in a hospital bed right now and Rachel had no idea? All these thoughts were running through Rachel's mind, plus a few more hideous ones that she dismissed after seconds; they were just too horrible to think about.

It was now Monday morning and Rachel just couldn't find the strength to pull herself from her bed. A soft knock sounded on her bedroom door before her Daddy, Leroy, walked in. He gave Rachel a sad smile when he saw that she was still upset. As he sat on her bed he put a strong but gentle hand on her arm.

"Is Quinn still avoiding you?" his voice was soft and calming.

"Yes. What if she got in an accident? Daddy, what if she's in hospital? She was pretty drunk and upset and she just ran off…"

"Princess, listen to me. I'm sure she is fine ok? Just go to school and talk to her. If she isn't there then I'll take you to her house and you can find out what's going on for yourself . Is that a good idea?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Rachel sighs tiredly. "You always know just what to say Daddy."

"Well, I do have a degree in dealing with dramatic teenagers," the slight smirk that graced his face let Rachel know he was just joking. The brunette girl let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, leave before I decide to get really dramatic"

"Okay, sweetie be ready in half an hour or you're getting the bus." Rachel sprang from her bed to go and get ready. She hadn't realized how late she was. She would have to miss out most of her morning routine to be ready on time.

Xoxoxoxox

Quinn stood by her locker. She was trying to stuff all the books she would need today into her bag before Rachel inevitably showed up. Even though she had avoided her for the rest of the weekend and thought about nothing but what happened at the party, she still couldn't decide how she felt. There was a mix of emotions running through her that was just too fucked up to sort out on her own. But who did she have to talk to? Santana had her moments but their friendship was built on the fact that they never went into anything serious with each other. That's why Santana had Brittany. And although the tall blonde is one of Quinn's closest friends, she isn't exactly bright.

And then there's Rachel. In just a week she has become so close to her. It is Rachel that Quinn wants to talk to but she can't, not about this. Rachel made it perfectly clear what she wants, but Quinn still hasn't decided. There is this undeniable attraction and connection between them, but does she really want to go down that road, end up with her parents disowning her and being an outcast then have it all turn out to be a phase? But Santana and Brittany are together and no one even looks twice at them in the hallways anymore, right? But she's different. She's the all American girl next door with the really strict Christian parents. She couldn't possibly be crushing on a girl.

Quinn is ripped from her thoughts when she hears someone calling her name. Stood right in front of her is the object of her desires. The long chestnut hair that she could stroke all day. The big brown eyes that she gets lost in when their alone. The soft full lips that she wants so badly to feel against hers again. She hadn't even noticed Rachel walk up to her but, now that she's her, everything else disappears.

"Quinn can we talk?" Rachel asks, a pleading tone to her voice. Quinn is quickly snapped back to reality when she realizes that this is not a conversation she is ready to have.

"Sorry Rachel, I have to get to class. Bye." She turns to leave but is stopped by a small hand on her arm.

"Please Quinn. I miss you."

"I miss you too Rach, but I can't do this right now. Just give me time to think." The hand is removed from Quinn's arm. She hears a barely audible "Ok" before she walks as fast as she can to her first class.

Xoxoxoxox

At lunch Rachel didn't sit at the usual table with the cheerleaders. She spotted a table right next to the bins that was empty and sat there. After a moment she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. As she turned she saw a brunette boy sporting a quiff and wearing a sweatshirt that anyone would assume was to be worn by a female.

"Um your sort of in our seat," he said nervously.

"Oh, sorry. I'll move if you want me to." Rachel started to stand up but the boy interrupted her.

"No it's ok, you can sit with us."

"That's very kind of you. My name's Rachel Berry." She stuck out her hand for the boy to shake.

"I know who you are," he said as he took her hand gently and gave it a slight shake. "Everyone in this school knows who you are. I'm Kurt Hummel. This is Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams." Kurt gestured to a girl with beautiful dark skin and a long black weave, then to a nerdy looking boy in a wheelchair who just happened to have a really dazzling smile.

"It's nice to meet you both," Rachel said as she shook both of their hands before they took their places at the table.

"So, did you and the Unholy Trinity have a falling out or something?" Kurt asked

"I'm sorry, the what?" Rachel found this very amusing.

"That's the nickname everyone gave to Santana, Brittany and Quinn. You usually sit with them right? Why not today?"

"Well, Quinn and I had a… misunderstanding and I'm giving her time to work it out."

"Oh. How did you and her become friends anyway? Usually the don't let anyone into their little triangle."

"On my first day here she was my guide and I guess we just kinda hit it off."

"Oh, okay. So what kinda stuff do you like to do, you know in your free time?"

"I really love to sing. My dream is to be on Broadway and have a theatre full of people chanting my name. I want to have a Tony by the time I'm 25." At this point Mercedes cuts in.

"Girl, you should join Glee club. We're all in it and a few other kids. We kill it in the music room every day after school."

"Glee club?" Kurt takes over the conversation again.

"Yeah. We all get together in the music room and our teacher, Mr Shue, gives us an assignment. We have to come up with songs and performances that relate to the topic of the week. And we compete in competitions. Last year we only made it to sectionals but this year, Mr Shue says he's sure we'll at least make it to nationals, if we don't win."

"Wow that sounds great. Are you guys meeting today?"

"Yeah you should come by and check us out. We are pretty great if I do say so myself. The meeting starts straight after school and goes on till four thirty. We gotta go practice a number right now but we'll see you later right?"

"Yes. Absolutely" With that they left Rachel sitting at the table… by herself… again. She was just tucking into her salad again when she heard some one come to a stop right behind her seat.. She turned to face who ever it was and was met with the sight of a very muscularly built jock holding a slushie in his hand. "Hi," Rachel said.

"Hey," said the jock. "You may not have heard this but it's a McKinley tradition to give all new students a slushie facial. Since I was busy last week I'm just getting round to it. Sorry about the wait." With that he threw the ice cold drink into Rachel's face.

The sting as it hit her face made Rachel stand up. She stood there in shock at what just happened.

"HEY!" came the loud familiar voice from across the cafeteria. Quinn marched over to the jock, the crowd of students parting to let her through. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I was just slushying the new girl. I thought since she was with the Glee freaks and not you, she was fair game for us." The boy was visibly shaking as Quinn fixed him with a stare colder than the slushie.

"Let me make this very clear to you." Quinn took an intimidating step forward so that she was right in the jock's face. "Rachel is my friend. If you or any one else tries anything to hurt her again I will rip your balls off and serve them to you on a silver platter while everyone watches, got it?"

"Y-y-yes Quinn. I'm sorry. It won't h-happen again."

"Good. Now get out of my face before I reconsider letting you live." The boy turned and ran (he actually ran!) away from Quinn. The blonde turned to Rachel a said, "come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She steered Rachel out of the cafeteria and into the girls bathroom. When they were safely inside Quinn began to rant. "I'm so sorry Rachel. That dick will pay for this, I'll make sure of it. He's going to die. Just wait till I get my hands on him. He won't know what the fuck hit him…." At this point Rachel stopped Quinn by putting a finger to her lips.

"Shh Quinn. It's okay. You don't have to do anything more. I think you scared him half to death already." This was meant to lighten the mood but Quinn's face was still set in a hard expression. You could see her barely contained rage about to bubble over.

"That's not good enough" Rachel let out an exasperated sigh as she lowered her finger from Quinn's lips.

"Look Quinn I really am grateful that you stood up for me, but I can take care of myself. I want you to have my back but I need to show that I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me. If I don't they'll think I'm and easy target when you're not around and I don't want to have to hurt some one." At this Quinn burst into laughter. "What?"

"You… hurting some one… that's funny," Quinn choked out between fits of giggles.

"Quiiiin," Rachel whined. "Stop it. I can take care of myself."

"But Rach, your just so tiny," Quinn erupted into another fit of laughter and received a slap to the arm from Rachel. This only added to her amusement however and she had to take quick steps backwards to avoid Rachel's hands. Soon she found herself backed up against the sink. The mood immediately changed as Rachel pressed herself into Quinn for the second time in less than a week.

Again, they moaned at the contact when their bodies pressed together. Slowly, Rachel tilted her head and leaned up into Quinn, never taking her eyes off of the hazel ones in front of her. As soon as their lips met the kiss became heated. Tongues battled for dominance. Quinn pushed Rachel backwards into the door. She reached behind Rachel and locked the door. The shorter girl encircled her arms around Quinn's neck and felt herself being lifted off the ground. Rachel's legs were wrapped around Quinn's waist, her full weight being supported by the blonde as she held her against the door. Quinn pushed Rachel further back so that she was completely flat against the door and pulled back a little.

"I want you Rachel." The words came out low and husky. Quinn didn't even realize she had said them until she felt Rachel grind her centre into her stomach.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door, right behind Rachel's head. Quinn quickly set Rachel back on the ground and straightened herself out as best she could.

"We really need to talk," Rachel said as she patted down her hair.

"Yeah we do. I'll come to yours after school is that okay?"

"Oh sorry, can't. I'm going to a Glee club meeting. But you could pick me up after and we could go to my house." Quinn thought about asking Rachel about Glee club but decided against it when there was another knock at the door.

"Okay sounds good. When does it finish?"

"Four thirty."

"Okay, let's go." Quinn unlocks the door and struts right past whoever was standing there. Rachel follows muttering a shy "sorry" as she passes.

**So how do you think this 'talk' should go? I already sort of have an Idea but I wanna know what you guys think. **

**Also, why can I write over 2 thousand words for one chapter of a story that has absolutely no importance but i struggle to write 600 words for an English essay that is about my own life?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I really didn't mean to leave it that long, summer got really busy and I have had literally no free time since school started. **

**So remember that girl I told you guys about? It didn't work out. She split up with her boyfriend and I thought I finally had a chance, but she completely stopped talking to me. It kinda felt like she had just been talking to me so that she had someone to vent to. I met someone else. We've been together for a couple of months now. I really like her. Maybe this time I'll have a real shot at happiness?**

**I don't own glee but, man, if I did…**

Rachel strolled into the choir room at the end of the school day. At the front of the class sat Kurt, Artie and Mercedes. In the middle sat a gothic looking Asian girl and a skinny Asian boy who were draped all over each other. And at the back of the class sat a group of jocks, which caught Rachel by surprise. One of them she recognized as Puck, the boy who's party she had attended that weekend.

"Rachel!" She turned to face Kurt again. "Hey, come sit with us." He pointed to the empty seat next to him that he had quite clearly saved just incase she showed up. Just as she sat down Mr Shue (she presumed) came into the room.

"Hey guys. Welcome back. Who's ready to take nationals this year, huh?" Everyone erupted into cheers and applause. "Okay, settle down guys." When everyone had finally quieted down Kurt's hand shot into the air. "Yes Kurt?"

"Mr Shue, this is Rachel Berry. She's a new student here and she was thinking about joining, is it okay if she sits in on today's meeting?"

"Sure. The more the merrier, right? Welcome Rachel. Is there anything you'd like to say, maybe introduce yourself to the group?" Rachel stood from her seat and walked towards the piano sitting at the front of the room.

"Well Mr Shue, I would love to do that, but I've been told that everyone in school already knows who I am. So, if you wouldn't mind of course, I'd like to sing a song."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great, take it away." Mr Shue took Rachel's empty sheet as she whispered something into the pianists ear. He smiled and gave her a small nod. Rachel walked to the centre of the room and waited for the music to begin.

_Stop me on the corner_

_I swear you hit me like a vision_

_I, I, I, wasn't expecting_

_But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it_

Everyone was mesmerised by Rachel's voice. It felt like she was singing every word to every individual in the room, specially for them.

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun!_

Rachel danced and swayed gently around the room in time with the music. She looked all of her new friends in the eyes and sang to them with a smile on her face. In that moment, she knew this is where she belonged. This was a home for people like her, who didn't really fit in anywhere else.

_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

As the last bars off the song died down, Rachel stood still in the middle of the floor just looking at her audience. They all started clapping and cheering at the same time. Kurt ran forward and pulled her into a bear hug while whispering "that was amazing!" in her ear. Mr Shue got to his feet, a grin splitting his face in two, and put his hands to signal silence.

"Well Rachel, I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say, welcome to Glee." Another round of applause and cheering erupted inside the small room. _Yes,_ Rachel thought to herself. _Nationals here we come!_

**Xoxoxoxox**

Rachel sat in the passenger seat of Quinn's fire truck red mini cooper. Since getting in the car they had not exchanged two words with each other. Not wanting things to go back to being awkward, Rachel said, "So what did you do with the rest of your day?"

"Uhm, I went to class?" Quinn said it as if asking Rachel if this was the right answer.

"I know that silly. I meant when I was in glee?"

"Oh right. I had some stuff to do for Spanish class so I was quite busy."

"Cool." The awkward silence descended upon them once again. "So, it's, uh, really nice weather we're having right now, isn't it?"

"Listen, Rachel. We both know that this talk is going to be awkward and making small talk isn't going to help. Could we please just not talk until we get to your house?"

"Sure. I didn't mean to make it awkward." Quinn didn't reply but reached over to turn the radio up. The rest of the car journey was spent in silence. They didn't even sing along with the radio (for Rachel this was unheard of). When they finally reached the small brunettes house they walked, still in complete silence, straight up to Rachel's room. As Rachel sat on the bed Quinn hovered close to the desk , not sure where she should sit.

"Come and sit down Quinn, I won't bite," Rachel said as she tapped the bed next to her. The blonde girl took small steps towards the bed and sat down on the very edge, not looking at Rachel. "So we really need to talk about this." There was no response from the cheerleader. "Quinn, are you even…" Rachel's words were cut off by Quinn smashing her lips into hers. At first she was so shocked she couldn't move but, she soon started to move her lips with Quinn's. It turned into a fierce battle for dominance. Tongues, teeth and lips crashed together making wet smacking sounds. Quinn pushed Rachel back so that she was lying flat on the bed and lay so that she was completely on top of her. The blonde girls hands began to wander over Rachel's stomach, down her side right to her knee and back up. The feeling of Rachel's smooth skin under her fingertips was driving Quinn crazy. She needed more. Just as her fingertips got under Rachel's skirt she felt a small hand grasp firmly around her wrist.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Quinn began to panic.

"No of course not. I just don't think we should do anything until we've sorted out what this is. I really like you Quinn. I get the feeling that you like me too. But if this is just an experiment or something to you I can't be a part of it."

"Rachel, stop. Of course I like you. Any one with eyes can see it. I want this really bad. You're not just something I want to try out. I'm in this for real. No matter what anyone says. I'm in this."

"Really? Cause you know that people will take the piss and make fun of us and some people will hate us and think we're disgusting. I'm giving you an out right now. I've been through this and it's not pretty. So if you want to just pretend that this never happened, I'll be more than happy to just be your friend."

"If you'd have said that to me a couple of days ago, I would have jumped at the chance. But now, I'm not afraid. Whatever gets in our way, we'll face it, because I know that I'm not going to give up without a fight. We may not have known each other for very long but, I swear, I felt an instant connection with you. It was like I had been looking at an abstract painting my whole life and then when you got here, it changed into a pretty picture. I could see clearly who I am for the first time in my life and it's all because of you."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Quinn." Rachel pushed Quinn back so that they were both sitting up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "So Quinn Fabray, will you do me the most tremendous honour of being my girlfriend."

"I absolutely will miss Rachel Berry." They both smiled broadly at each other and shared another quick kiss.

"So what are we going to tell people?"

"I think we should let them find out on their own. We'll change our relationship status and if we get questioned on it we'll tell them the truth. There's no need to go around broadcasting it to everyone when they can just go on the internet and find out for themselves."

"I agree one hundred percent."

"I should probably go now. It's getting really close to dinner and I have some calculus homework due tomorrow." Rachel jumped up and held her hand out for Quinn to take it.

"Then let me walk you to the door?" They walked downstairs and stood at the front door to say their good byes. "Text me when you get home?"

"As soon as I step through the door."

"Good. Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow babe." Quinn's face broke into a dazzling smile at the nickname.

"Sure honey" She leaned forward to capture the shorter girls bottom lip in between her own. She turned and left through the front door with a quick wave to Rachel as it closed behind her.

**Its really not my best but you guys have waited far too long for an update so here it is.**

**Song: brighter than the sun by colbie caillat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own glee…**

Just as she had expected, Rachel woke up to about 30 facebook notifications asking if this was real or just a best-friends-in-a-facebook-relationship kinda thing. Feeling that she had to talk to Quinn first, the questions went unanswered for now. She picked out her shortest skirt and her tightest animal sweater from her closet (just for Quinn) and got ready for school. Just as Rachel kissed her dads goodbye her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Rachel asked confusedly as she hadn't looked at the caller ID.

"Hey baby. You ready for school?" Quinn's silky smooth voice made Rachel break into a massive grin.

"Yeah babe. Why?"

"Cause I'm outside your house waiting for you so you better move your cute little butt so we aren't late. That's why."

"You didn't have to pick me up, I'm happy to get the bus."

"Don't be silly. Besides it was for totally selfish reasons anyway."

Rachel had been walking out off her house and towards Quinn's car since she learned that the blonde was waiting for her.

"Oh yeah? And what would they be?" Rachel sat in the passenger seat of the small red car and turned to her girlfriend.

"I get to spend more time with you." The cuteness of Quinn was unbelievable to Rachel. _How can someone be so adorable?_ Both girls started to lean towards each other over the gear stick until their lips connected in a very short, sweet kiss. "Let's go then."

**Xoxoxoxox**

As they walked into the school building, hand in hand, people stared at them. It wasn't even like they did it subtly, they just followed them with their eyes until something blocked their view. Even then some people strained themselves to get a look. Rachel was used to this kind of thing back home but Quinn wasn't. The blond was nervous and scared and, strangely, a little bit excited. She was so afraid of what everyone would think but, at the same time, the fear of the unknown was giving her an adrenaline rush.

Just as they got to Quinn's locker, a giant dopey looking boy stomped towards them angrily.

"Quinn, what's going on?" He was finding it hard to contain his rage but it was so clear from his facial expression.

"I'm walking to my locker with my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Quinn fixed the boy with an icy glare.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about? You're with me!"

"Finn we broke up two months ago. Get over it already. I am." The boy, Finn, slammed his fist into Quinn's locker, leaving a dent in the metal. He took a step forward and leaned down so that he was right in the blonde girl's face.

"No! You belong with me, not with some dirty little skank that's just messing with your head!" At this point Rachel had had enough. She stepped in front of Quinn and pushed the mammoth sized boy with all her might. He only stumbled back a step or two but it was enough for Rachel to completely block him from getting to Quinn.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but you better get the fuck away from me and MY girlfriend before I kick your ass!" The pint sized diva glared at Finn, making him want to run away and hide. But he knew everyone was watching so he stood his ground.

"She's not your girlfriend. She's just confused. I'll make her see sense again. She belongs with me."

"I said GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Rachel screamed at him with everything she had. Two seconds later Mr Shue and Miss Holiday came running out of a nearby classroom.

"What's going on here?" Mr Shue demanded, looking around the crowd that had formed.

"Finn was harassing me and Rachel." Quinn's soft voice drifted through the silence.

"Why?" inquired Miss Holiday.

"Because we're together and he can't handle it. He probably thinks that he was the one who turned me gay and can't bare to live with that. He's afraid of what everyone else will think of him because his ex is with another girl. And most of all he's so fucking selfish that he can't deal with the fact that he can't have me anymore. He wants the status that comes with dating the Head Cheerleader, but now that he doesn't have that he's just another jock on a crappy high school football team."

"BULLSHIT!" Finn punched the locker again, making the dent even bigger.

"Okay,okay. Why don't we all calm down, alright?" Mr Shue stepped into the middle of the teenagers. "Finn you come with me to the choir room. Girls you go with Miss Holiday to her classroom." With one last hateful glare, Finn stormed down the corridor in the opposite direction, Mr Shue hot on his heels.

"Okay girls. Let's go."

The two girls walked with Miss Holiday to her classroom. They stayed attached by their hands the whole way there, not caring who stared.

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

"Right, ladies. What was all that about?"

"Finn is a jealous idiot. He can't handle the fact that we aren't together anymore and he's even more angry because I'm with another woman. He probably thinks that it takes away from his masculinity." Quinn put a reassuring hand on Rachel's thigh, just so that she knew she wasn't going to back out because of this.

"So you two are together now?" Both girls nodded. "Okay, so do you wanna talk about it? I'm not the most professional teacher ever but I think that probably makes me easier to talk to. You know, Santana and Brittany came to me when they were first getting together."

"I'm already out. I've had to deal with all this stuff before so I'm used to it. I'm just worried that Quinn will get tired of all the abuse that's likely to get thrown at us and walk away." Rachel Turned to her blonde beauty with sad eyes.

"I promise baby, I'm in this. I won't tell you that we're gonna be together forever because I just don't know. But I'm not going to walk away because off something someone else said or did. As long as we both want to be with each other I'll be here. I promise." Quinn gave her a soft smile and gripped her hand like a life raft.

"I can see that you girls don't need my help then. But if anything happens again you come straight to me okay? I'll beat whoever's scrawny ass abuses you." All three women chuckled as the atmosphere in the room changed significantly. The seriousness of the 'Finn' thing was gone and they all relaxed.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

At the end of the school day Rachel met Quinn at her car. They both climbed in and started the short drive to Rachel's house.

"How was the rest of your day baby?" Quinn asked.

"Great. You wanna know why?" A grin spread across the brunettes face.

"Why?"

"Because I got to spend most of it with you, or thinking about you, or… fantasizing about you."

"Well well, Rachel Berry actually has the brain capacity to think about something other than Broadway. How very shocking"

"Oh shut up you. I'm not that bad. Besides, how could I not think about someone as special as you?" Quinn pulled her red mini into the driveway of Rachel's house.

"Awwww. You're so cute baby. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow okay?"

"Sure babe." They shared a sweet kiss before Rachel gotout and walked to the front door of her house. Before she went in, the small brunette turned to give her girlfriend a tiny, almost imperceptible wave.

**CRAP! I don't know why it's taking me so long in between chapters but just bare with me. I will finish this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you all hate me. I'm so sorry. I've finished secondary school now though so I promise there will never be a gap that big between chapters again.**

Rachel spent the whole of that night tossing and turning thoughts of Quinn in some...compromising positions ran through her mind making it impossible for her to get to sleep. She knew that her girlfriend wasn't ready though so the figured this was going to become a regular thing for her. Even though the frustration that Rachel was feeling was almost unbearable, she didn't want to push Quinn. She wanted this to be an experience that Quinn would remember for the rest of her life and get butterflies every time it just popped into her head. If she moved to fast and pressured the blonde into it just because she was a little (a lot!) horny then Quinn (and Rachel herself) would never forgive her.

So she would deal with it. If push came to shove she could always indulge in some self loving.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting outside of Rachel's house at the exact same time as the day before, waiting for the pint sized beauty to appear. Seconds later she was watching those tanned legs walk towards her car. <em>Really, how damn her legs be so long when she is so short? It's like impossible.<em>

"Hey baby," Rachel said with a sweet smile as she slid into her seat.

"Hey." Quinn leaned in for a kiss and was surprised to find a small hand on the back of her head when she tried to pull away. She liked it. Feeling Rachel take control kind of turned her on. Okay it definitely turned her on...a lot! _We could skip school today. I'm sure that Rachel said both of her dads work during the day. If we could just be alone..._ The thoughts of all the things that they could do with that privacy made Quinn shiver, which Rachel felt. The smaller girl pulled back with a very satisfied smirk as she took in Quinn's flushed face. "Okay, um, let's go."

As thoughts from her dreams from the night before flooded Rachel's mind she felt that the girl sitting next to her should feel a little more frustrated. Maybe not as Rachel was but definitely close to it.

A small nimble hand founts it's way onto Quinn's smooth muscular thigh. The blonde jumped a little in surprise before she recovered and I tried to ignore what her girlfriend was doing. She knew Rachel's plan. She had seen the way she looked at her after their kiss that morning. Well it wasn't going to twirl, she could control herself, right? As the fingers on her leg began to stroke slow circles, tickling the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh, that may not be true. Just as this realisation struck her she felt a flap of her Cheerios 'skirt' and Rachel's fingers sneak underneath.

"Um Rachel?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What are you, uh, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just like to have contact, y'know?"

"Uh, yeah sure. But, um, could you move your hand just a little lower please?"

"Oh, of course babe, I didn't realised. Hey are you okay? Your face is a little red. Do you want the A.C on?"

"No I'm okay."

"Okay. If you're sure babe."

Quinn could see Rachel's satisfied smirk from the corner of her eye. _Oh it's on. No on can creat sexual frustration like me!_

* * *

><p>All week they toyed with each other; giving on another bedroom eyes; a brush of fingers against the inner thighlower back; kisses that last just a little longer than they should but not nearly as long as either girl wants them to. They were both very close to their breaking points. Rachel had resorted to taking only cold cold showers whereas Quinn ahead to buy a tonne of new underwear.

_This is getting ridiculous! I was president of the fucking Celibacy Club, I should be able to control myself much better than this._ Quinn was so close to giving in. In fact, she was ready to. She wanted Rachel and knew that she could trust her. But her stubbornness would not let her give in first. She had to make Rachel beg for it. Just the though of Rachel pushed to the point where she literally begged Quinn to ravish her caused a quiet moan to escape from the blondes lips.

Fortunately, she was in her room, all alone, on a Friday night. _Where the fuck are my friends? _Usually she would be at some party or hanging out with Brittany and Santana. So she decided to call them. Dialling in Santana's number she waited for the fiery Latina to pick up. After the third ring Quinn was startled by Santana's harsh voice growling, "what?" Down the line.

"Well I was calling to see if you and Brittany wanted to hang out but apparently you're in one of those I'll-fucking-kill-you kind of moods."

"How very observant of you chica. Can I go now I'm kinda busy." Just then Quinn heard another voice on the end of the line followed by some muffled sounds and then a "hey Quinn".

The blonde was so glad to hear Brittany's cheerful voice. She really did not know how the taller girl managed to deal with Santana all the time. I mean she was literally made of rainbows and unicorns and Santana was more fire and brimstone.

"Hey Britt. Did I interrupt anything important?"

"No. Me and San were just getting our sweet lady kisses on but we can do that later if you want to hang out?"

"I would love to Britt but San-"

"Oh don't worry about San. I'm sure I can persuade her somehow." Quinn knew exactly how she managed to convince her girlfriend to hang out and she really did not need that image, even if both girls were insanely beautiful.

"Great. Breadstix in a half hour?"

"Yeah sure. Will Rach be there?"

"I can call her and find out?"

"You mean you didn't invite her already? Quinn, I know you're new to this whole dating girls thing but if you're not careful some one is going to steal her away from you. I mean me and San both think she's really hot-" As soon as the words were out of Brittany's mouth muffled noises indicated that the phone had been snatched away and she was trying to get it back. "San said that was supposed to be our little secret so you should just forget what I just said."

"Sure Britt," Quinn had to hold in her laughter at Santana's reaction.

"She's pretty mad. I better go make it up her before we leave. Bye Quinn." And with that the line went dead.

_Okaaaay. Better call Rach._ The phone only rang twice before Rachel picked up and was over the moon to hear her girlfriends voice.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"We'll Santana, Brittany and I are going to Breadstix and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with?"

"We'll, I may have to re-organised my very busy schedule but I should be able to attend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course I would love to come baby. I just really don't understand how Brittany can put up with Santana. They're like polar opposites."

"I was just thinking the exact same thing."

"We are so in sync."

"Yeah, we are babe. Okay I'll pick you up in ten and we'll head over."

"Okay babe. See you soon."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>i know this makes no difference at all but this chapter would have been up a couple of days ago but my laptop is so shit. <strong>

**So it's my 1 year anniversary with my girlfriend next Thursday. For me that's really scary but so exciting at the same time. I really do love her so much. She is definitely the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time.**


	10. Chapter 10

They were seated in a booth at breadstix waiting for their food to arrive while making good use of the unlimited breadsticks rule. Santana and Brittany were practically sitting on each other , never losing contact. On the other side of the table, Quinn and Rachel were managing to be a bit more reserved. They sat with their hands rested on the seat in the space between their thighs with their pinkies touching.

"Okay. So have you ladies got down and dirty yet?" Quinn was, unfortunately, taking a drink of water at this point and spat it all over the table. "God, Q. You could have just said your girl was a squirter, you didn't have to demonstrate."

"Santana! We have not had sex. I know this may be hard for you to believe but people do think about other things. Like how well they get on with a person or how well they know them before jumping into the sack with them."

"Hey! I know that. But come on, I can see both of your frustration from here. Just go for it. Maybe you would loosen up a little. The munchkin may have the power to remove the stick that has been stuck up your ass all these years, Q."

"When we think we're ready then we'll have sex Santana. If we rush into such an important thing then we may regret it in the future. I, for one, don't want that to happen and, I'm almost positive Quinn doesn't want that to happen either. So, when it happens, it will be the most amazing experience of either of our lives." Rachel wanted to end this discussion as she could see Quinn becoming embarrassed. Usually a quick speech did the trick... or got her a punch in the face. Either way, the topic would surely change.

"If you say so." Santana eyed Rachel sceptically, like she knew that the tiny girl really wanted to just throw her girlfriend onto a bed and ravish her. However, this seemed to be one of the few moments when the fiery Latina acknowledged the fact that it would be best to not continue with this conversation. "So, Q, you got the routine down for Cheerios?"

"Absolutely. What about you two? Have you had time to practice in between fucking each others brains out?"

"Our brains didn't come out Q. But sometimes it sure feels like it did." Brittany turned to Santana with a lustful look in her eye.

"Thanks for that info Britt," Quinn said sarcastically as Rachel giggled into her hand.

"Yes we have practiced. We are both amazing, as expected."

"Y'know, San, the size of your head never ceases to amaze me. How do you fit through doors?"

"Cute blondie. How have you not exploded from never having an orgasm?" Rachel turned to look at Quinn in shock. She was aware that Quinn was still a virgin but she just assumed that Quinn would have taken matters into her own hands at some point.

"I guess life is a big enough thrill for me."

"Yeah, cause things around here are so exciting."

Xoxoxoxox

They continued to chat for a couple of hours before deciding that it was time to head home. As they reached they're separate cars they turned to say their goodbyes.

"Bye, Quinny. You and Rachel are really cute. I've heard that dwarfs have magical powers so she'll be really good in bed. You should get on that real soon okay?" Brittany was totally serious about the magical powers thing. She didn't joke around when it came to something as serious as magic.

"Bye, Britt."

"Rachel, Quinn is totally ready to have sex. Don't make her wait any longer or she will explode and none of us want that." It amazed Rachel that Brittany was so dirty yet so childlike at the same time. She found the quality totally cute and endearing. Brittany was just one of those people you couldn't help but love.

"Okay BrittBritt. I'll get right on it... her." With a cheeky wink Rachel climbed into the passenger seat of Quinn's car and waited for her girlfriend. As the door opened and closed behind the beautiful blonde an idea suddenly struck Rachel. "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Quinn's eyes seemed to explode to the size of dinner plates.

"Uh, stay? At your house?"

"Yes Quinn. That building that I go home to everyday where I live with my two fathers. You've been there before."

"I know what a house is Rachel." Quinn couldn't help smiling at Rachel's teasing.

"That's excellent, babe. I was beginning to worry."

"Okay smartass. Yes, I would love to stay with you. We'll have to swing by my place to get some stuff."

"Sure." Rachel extended her arm so that she could place her pal on Quinn's thigh. She had a feeling that this night was going to turn out to be extremely special.

Xoxoxoxox

**I know it's pretty short but I'm just running out of inspiration for this story. I think the next chapter will probably be the last.**

**For anyone who ships Lauren and Camila (camren) from fifth harmony I have a fic on watt pad called me and my girl. Please check it out and tell me what you think if you're interested.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so this will be my last chapter. It will be M rated ( or that's what I was going for) so if that kind of stuff doesn't appeal to you, stop right here.**

Quinn sat playing with the hem of her skirt on the very edge of Rachel's bed. After going back to her house to pack a few things for the night they had arrived at Rachel's house to discover a note from her dads, informing them that they had made last minute plans with friends and would not be home till much later.

Now she was nervous.

If Rachel's parents had been here then Quinn would have known what the night would bring: they'd all laugh over dinner about ridiculous stories of Rachel's childhood, then the two girls would go up to Rachel's room to watch a couple of movies (with the door open, of course) and then they'd go to bed with Quinn sleeping in the spare room.

But now…

Now everything was different. They were home alone. No one to keep them in check. No one to come in at random times to make sure they hadn't succumb to their wild teenage hormones under the guise of bringing them a snack.

Anything could happen tonight and that made Quinn extremely nervous.

Of course she wanted to take things further with her girlfriend. She had never felt this way about anyone before in her life. But. At the same time, she had no fucking idea what she was doing. She'd never had sex before, never even come close. Neither had Rachel but, from the look the brunette gave her at Breadstix, she had experienced an orgasm, which made her far more experienced than Quinn.

_What if I can't do that to her? What if I'm really shitty in bed? Oh God she's going to leave me._

"Baby." Rachel's soft sweet voice broke through Quinn's thoughts and brought her back t the present. "I know you're nervous. I want you to know that I am too." The smaller girl sat down on the bed next to Quinn and took both of her hands in hers. "But I also want you to know that I have never wanted anyone more than I want you. I have never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else ever in my life. I think what I'm trying to say is… what I really mean is… um… what I'm saying Quinn is that I think I love you…"

Quinn heard nothing after that. Her heart definitely skipped a beat and she wasn't sure that she would survive it. _She loves me? She really loves me?_ All thoughts rushed from her head. So she responded on instinct, doing the only thing that her body knew to do in that one moment.

She kissed her.

Slow and passionate. It took Rachel a moment to adjust and realise what was happening, but as soon as she did she kissed back with as much force and passion as Quinn was.

Quickly, the kiss turned heated. Tongues clashed and teeth smashed together. It wasn't the most romantic kiss in the world but it was full of feeling. The feelings that both girls had for each other.

Untameable, lustful, sweet, love. The kind that happens once in a lifetime. The kind that most people don't get to experience. But for them it was real and it was happening now. Right now in that moment and Quinn couldn't contain it any longer.

She grabbed Rachel by the waist and flung her onto the bed with her head on the pillows. Slowly she pushed Rachel's top up until it was just underneath her breasts, kissing her toned stomach as she went. Muscles trembled under her soft lips. Rachel couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure.

Swirling hazel eyes met with deep chocolate in a silent question. As soon as Quinn seen the almost imperceptible nod she lifted Rachel's shirt over her head and threw it behind her, not caring where it landed.

Rachel's skin was beautiful. Smooth and tanned it contrasted with Quinn's slightly pale skin. Soon the bra was gone too and Quinn wasted no time in wrapping her lips around an already erect nipple.

The noises coming from Rachel reassured her that she was doing everything exactly right so far. She felt herself grow wet at the deep throaty moans of her girlfriend. She had wanted her from the moment she saw her and now she had her, moaning and writhing underneath her. If she achieved nothing else in her life she would be happy.

Moving up so that her mouth was by Rachel's ear Quinn whispered, low and husky, "I love you too."

Suddenly Quinn was on her back, her clothes being torn from her body. Before she even had time to fully acknowledge what had happened she was completely naked. Rachel crawled back up her body after discarding her trousers on the floor at the bottom of the bed. Their nipples brushed together causing both girls to gasp in pleasure. They felt how wet the other was as Rachel pressed her hips into her lovers, their eyes connected while she did so.

Slowly they both begin to grind into each other, their throbbing centres rubbing on smooth muscular thighs. Both of the girls moaned as the other spread her wetness across her leg.

The moans got louder and Rachel was thankful that they were home alone. She loved seeing Quinn in this state of bliss, not holding anything back, letting Rachel see her at her most vulnerable.

"Baby, please bite my neck." Quinn complied immediately, wanting to do anything that would bring Rachel to her climax. And it did.

The moment Quinn bit down into Rachel's neck, right on her pulse point, she fell over the edge into oblivion. The loud moan that escaped her lips sent Quinn tumbling after her, screaming the small brunettes name.

Rachel slumped onto Quinn unable to support herself any longer with her arms that had turned to jelly. For a while they just lay like that, trying to catch their breath.

Then, as Rachel's body was beginning to function again she looked up to Quinn and whispered, "I know."

**I know that this story has dragged out and I'm really sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who read it and an even bigger thank you to those who actually liked it. **


End file.
